


Love in the Laundromat

by suckaknob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Laundromats, M/M, smell fetish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckaknob/pseuds/suckaknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://porcelain-blue.tumblr.com/post/87093994055/laundromat">Porcelain-blue</a>.</p>
<p>Fic where Eren has a crush on Levi from the laundromat (they know each other on sight, they do their laundry late at night, every Thursday.) Eren is somehow out of detergent. Levi lends him some.</p>
<p>Eren’s clothes now smell like Levi’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Laundromat

It was when Eren was snuggled up in bed, hands hugging his middle and eyes closed as sleep tugged at his conscious that he took a deep breath and tensed. For one sleep deprived moment, Eren wondered if there was another person in bed with him. Then he mentally slapped himself and sat up, the covers pooling at his waist as he lifted an arm to his nose, taking a long drag of the musky scent that was completely foreign and not at all unpleasant.

                It smelled good. Like worn leather, the real leather not the synthetic kind that smelled like glue and rubbed bare skin raw. No the kind that held within its creased surface memories of better days and adventures that would only live within minds and were in the past. It also reminded Eren of the time spent in his kindergarten class, like used crayons and the faint hint of lavender cleaner that his teacher had used to clean the tables with.

                It smelled nostalgic.

                Dropping his arm, Eren scratched his thigh, wondering idly how in the hell his shirt smelled different. Usually all of his shirts smelled like a last minute spray of Febreze and dirty socks because he usually spritzed his closed with Febreze and he was low on socks so it wasn’t uncommon for him to wear the same pair of socks multiple times. Unless it was a couple days after Thursday, then all his clothes smelled like his pine scented detergent. But the smell radiating off of Eren’s clothes definitely did not smell like pine. Then like a flick to the forehead, Eren’s cheek flushed bright red as he remembered.

                He had borrowed Levi’s detergent.

                Slapping his hands to his cheeks, Eren groaned at the overwhelming feeling of wearing something that smelled like Levi. That smelled so _good_. How the hell did Levi find that good of smelling detergent that it reminded Eren of a leather jacket and crayons? Swallowing thickly, Eren clenched the hem of his shirt tightly as he laid back in bed, stiff against the soft mattress as his teeth bit at his bottom lip.

                Why was his heart beating so obnoxiously just because Levi’s scent was overwhelming his senses?

                Closing his eyes, it was like Levi was there in bed with him, arms tight around Eren and feather light breath ghosting along the back of Eren’s neck. If Eren let himself imagine further then it was almost like Levi was over him, like he was straddling Eren’s thighs and was leaning closer to Eren’s face, his lips a breath away as-

Eren’s eyes popped open, begging his mind to shut the _fuck_ up and let him sleep. Resorting to compromising with himself that it was only two more days till Thursday which meant seeing Levi again. With that thought, Eren eventually fell asleep.

>>> 

                It was finally Thursday night and Eren’s car was loaded with a laundry basket of dirty clothes from that week. Making a quick stop on the way to the Laundromat, Eren pulled up to the Laundromat’s parking lot ten minutes later than he usually would. Idly, Eren wondered if Levi had already left but he pushed that thought aside as he stepped into the dimly lit room, one arm holding his laundry basket and the other carrying a Starbucks drink catty.

                Spotting the man seated in his usual bench with his nose in a book, Eren made his way over to the man and placed his drink catty on the spot next to Levi and walked over to a washing machine. As he dumped his dirty clothes into the machine (separating lights from darks, _of course,_ otherwise Levi would have his head), he called out to Levi, causing the man to look up from his book and stare at him.

“What?”

                Grinning, Eren jerked his chin the direction of the drinks, “I bought you a latte, thought you’d want it since you’re always complaining about how there’s no vending machine here.” He looked away from Levi as he poured his detergent into the machine and closed the lid. Yawning, Eren left his laundry basket on top of the whirring machine and made his way over towards Levi. He grabbed his drink and sat down, noticing that Levi’s drink was being cradled in his lap as he read.

                Pulling out his phone, Eren opened up a game and slung his arm over the back of the bench behind Levi, feet kicked out in front of him. “What is it this time? Romance or mystery?” Eren’s voice broke the incessant sound of the washing machines and the buzz of the light above them.

                “Non-fiction.”

                Eren ‘ah-ed’ and licked his lips as butterflies swarmed in the pit of his stomach, throat clogging up as he realized that that was it. That was all he could come up with to talk to Levi about. His mind blanked as he blindly scrolled through his phone, searching for something to bring up. Anything.

                Rabbits. That guy on the news. Uh. Garden gnomes.

                Panicked as the looming silence crushed Eren, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Wanna grab a cup of coffee sometime?” Frozen, Eren cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, berating himself for not thinking clearly.

                “I thought that’s what we were doing.”

                Eren glanced at Levi, surprised to see that Levi had set his book in his lap, thumb holding his place as he took a sip from his latte. Parting to his lips, Eren blinked and furrowed his brow, “No, well I mean yeah. But I mean.”

                Levi raised an eyebrow, staring at Eren patiently as he waited for the young man’s thoughts to be sorted out. “I just mean, like grab a cup of coffee as in a date.”

                If Eren wasn’t so close then he wouldn’t have heard the sound of Levi swallowing or have seen him shift in his seat uncomfortably. But he did and it told Eren all that he needed to know. Of course Levi wouldn’t want to go on a date with him. If that didn’t underline a fat ‘no’, than Levi resuming where he had left off in his book without saying anything really drove the point home.

                Dejected, and a little perturbed, Eren crossed his arms in front of him, lips forming in a frown as he stared off in front of him.

                “Sure.”

                Whipping his head around, Eren stared at Levi’s face even as the man continued to read. It was like he hadn’t even spoken. But he had. And he’d agreed to going out for coffee with Eren. As a date.

                Biting his lip to keep the smile from forming, Eren saw out of the edge of his vision that Levi’s lip was quirked at the corners in a miniscule smile. It made Eren’s heart do weird things.

                All this because he borrowed Levi’s detergent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate it if you let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
